She'll Be Okay
by KHfreak1992
Summary: I want you to be happy, you’re my best friend. RinoaxSquallxQuistis REVEIWS!


She'll Be Okay 

**Storyline – **I want you to be happy, you're my best friend. [RinoaxSquallxQuistis [REVEIWS!

**A/N: **This fanfiction is of somewhat fact. It means a lot to me and writing is what I am, its part of me so maybe I should lets the bad things go by writing them out. Story form seemed the best way. Songfic'd to I'll Be Okay by Amanda Marshall. Enjoy and Review! Also I'd like to say thank you to Emma, Chelsea and Cathy for being there for me no matter what and I want them to know that I love them with all my heart!

"Rinoa" Selphie said whilst nudging her best friend out of a daydream. The school bell had rung and Rinoa hadn't moved from her seat or moved at all, she'd just remained in the same place with her head resting in her hand.

"Hm?"

"The bell went, it's lunch break now"

"Oh…when did the bell go?"

"My god! What were you thinking about? It went a few minutes ago!" Rinoa looked back down at the table away from Selphie's demanding gaze. "Squall?" She nodded. "Oh sweetie" She said as she sat down next to Rinoa and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "He really isn't worth it"

"He feels worth it"

"I know but you're way better than Quistis and you could love him way more. If couldn't see that then that's really his loss"

"Thanks Selph"

"What're best friends for?" They both giggled before gathering up their things and leaving for the lunch hall.

There was a big tray of Lasagne or a big bowl of Hot Dogs. Rinoa didn't take long deciding that after seeing at least 10 hot dogs in a mouth all at one time that Lasagne was the food she wanted for lunch. Zell had seriously put her off hot dogs for life almost.

"Hey Rin!" Zell said with a mouthful of hot dogs as Rinoa sat down cautiously with her tray of food.

"Hey Zell…got enough hot dogs today?" She said looking town at the tower of hot dogs stacked onto the young blonde's plate.

"Never" He said with a cheeky grin which would of worked if there hadn't been bits of hot dog sticking through his pearly whites. Rinoa cringed and looked away as Selphie and her boyfriend Irvine sat down to give her some less revolting convocation to deal with.

"Did you see her like at all?!" Selphie argued with Irvine as they both sat

"See who?" She asked trying to butt in

"No I didn't!"

"Didn't see who?"

"Well why not? Were you too busy staring at her arse!?" Selphie protested

"Who's arse?!"

"Edea!"

"Oh…yuck" Rinoa said shamefully wishing she hadn't butted in because now she had a horrible mental image of Irvine staring at Edea's butt. She shuddered and went back to picking at her food.

She really wasn't hungry at all she was just eating to stop Selphie frying her about her diet and all that crap. True, she should really eat more but just as of late she hasn't felt like doing a lot of things. Her eating had gone out the window along with her ability to concentrate in class and her ability to sleep at night peacefully. If she actually got to sleep then her sleep was always full of dreams that she really didn't need to see.

The other night she'd dreamt a really weird one. She was waiting at the airport to fly over to Deiling City to see her best friend from there, Seifer when Squall had appeared out of nowhere. He'd walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her before whispering in her ear "You can't make me go away just cause you want to, I'm in you're heart now". She woken up in a sweat with tears on her pillow and not got back to sleep again for at least another hour.

"Rinoa, what're you doing this weekend?" Selphie asked as she eyed Rinoa playing with her food.

"Uh… nothing I don't think. Why?"

"Was just wondering" She said as he went back to reading her magazine. Rinoa looked back down at the pasta attached to her fork. "Eat you're lunch!" Selphie said sternly making Rinoa jump suddenly.

"I'm actually not that hungry" She said as she stood up, hoping to make a dash before Selphie could get up and force the pasta down her throat. "I'll see you guys later" She said as she walked out of the lunchroom.

"She forgot her purse" Selphie said as she glanced over at the black wallet on the table. She picked it up and left the lunchroom in search of her absent-minded best friend.

She leaned over the balcony in the quad so get some fresh air. She really needed it. She felt so suffocated in there, like she was going to have a panic attack or something. It had scared her so she came outside; no one really ever came to the quad so she was semi safe from a panic attack here. It had been happening recently. With Rinoa big crowds equalled a panic attack for some reason, but only of recent.

She'd just stay out here a while until she had cooled down. She'd have to go back in and face Selphie frying her at some point whether she liked it or not. She took her mobile out of her pocket at stuck the headphones in it. She skimmed through the songs and stopped at a song called I'll Be Okay by Amanda Marshall.

_It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
There's no more excuses  
No more tears to cry_

She looked out with a dull sadness swimming in her chocolate eyes. She couldn't help thinking about Squall, she knew she shouldn't but its not like she could help it. They'd been so close to being together until his ex girlfriend had come back. He still loved her even though she'd cheated on him.

_There's been so many changes  
I was so confused  
All along you were the one  
All the time I never knew _

She fell for him. She had fallen so far in love with him she honestly didn't think there was any getting over him. It just seemed so far off and so hard, too hard for her to accomplish.

_I want you to be happy  
You're my best friend  
But it's so hard to let you go now  
All that could have been_

She turned around to go and head towards the doors when she saw some people. She looked closer and saw a turf of floppy brown hair and blonde hair walking closely together. It was Squall and Quistis.

**Rinoa's POV**

My heart twisted in my chest and a little gasp escaped my pink lips. He looked up and saw me with this look of distraught on my face. He let go of her hand and began walking up to me.

_I'll always have the memories  
She'll always have you  
Fate has a way of changing  
Just when you don't want it to_

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know you were in here" He said as he scratched the back of his head. I nodded while I looked at the floor. I didn't want to look up at him; the tears were brimming on my eyes. "I'm sorry, Rin". I looked up at him.

_Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again  
I'll be okay_

"What for?"

"I know how you feel about me and…" He looked away for a second "I'm sorry I led you on. I did like you a lot and I did care about you a lot but…"

_Life passes so quickly  
You gotta take the time   
Or you'll miss what really matters  
You'll miss all the signs_

"You don't love me." I said as I looked over to Quistis "You love her"

He nodded

"Its really okay." He looked back at me "I understand that you must still love her. You didn't end it on a base where you could get over her"

"I know what she did was…"

"It was wrong, and I don't like as friend that you'd go back to her but…"

_Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again  
I'll be okay_

"If that's who you want, that's who you want and there's nothing I can do" I had no idea where my strength was coming from. A second ago I'd felt like crying and running away but now Its like I could take on the world.

_I won't give up  
I won't give in  
I can't recreate what just might have been  
I know that my heart will find love again  
Now is the time to begin_

He smiled at me before pulling me into a tight hug. I closed my eyes and let the moment sink in because I knew in a second it'd be gone again.

"You're always be my best friend, Rin"

"Ditto"

_Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again  
I'll be okay_

He walked away from me joining back up with Quistis. They walked back out and I was left alone again with my thoughts.

Maybe one day he and Quistis wont be together and maybe one day he'll see me in the way he see's Quistis now but you can never tell. Right now, I'm not ready for a relationship but maybe if I find someone someday I can finally move on but until then I'll be here. Waiting. For him.

_I can't hold on forever baby  
I'll be okay_

"That was brave" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Selphie walking towards me.

"You saw?"

"Everything" She said as she handed me my wallet "Maybe they wont last"

"You never know"

"We'll see"

I looked at her and smiled before I hugged her.

"Hot dogs for Zell, Ice cream for us! My treat?" I said as I grinned and walked out of the Quad with my arm around Selphie's shoulders pulling her along with me.

_I'll be okay_

**okay so that fic was very meaningful to me so everyone leave reviews:D Love ya all!**

**Leese **

**X x x **


End file.
